


Teaching the Preacher

by meadow_stranger



Series: A Clash of Faiths [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Religion Kink, Roman Catholicism, Spoilers, The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_stranger/pseuds/meadow_stranger
Summary: Maximillian DeSoto did not expect to feel so 'unholy' towards the Captain of the Unreliable. However, when she comes back to the ship with texts relating to the ancient Earth religion, Catholicism, he cannot help but yearn to understand its teachings. With Captain Y/N teaching it of course.Heavy use of Catholicism practices and explanations! And a lot of improper use of religious acts. This is set before the Captain takes Max to the interpreter in the "The Empty Man" quest.[Contains/Will contain spoilers for: "The Empty Man" quest]
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Maximillian DeSoto/Reader, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: A Clash of Faiths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Max hell. Enjoy your stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but Max just grew on me so much? I had this idea for a while since I realized that the Captain is from Earth and having Max deal with a devout believer from a religion that is literally nonexistent interested me. And yes, there is filth in the next chapter oops. Still in the process of writing it and editing this chapter as well. I couldn't help myself to post this first part though. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction to post on here so I'd appreciate any feedback!

There was something about The Captain that Max could not help but admire. Was it her unwavering confidence? Her ability to gain loyal companions? The fact that she could hold her own in very heated philosophical debates? Maybe it was all of it. Groaning, he shifted himself to lean against the small wooden chair in his cabin, staring down at the pages of the text he was sifting through for the evening. His eyes were a bit blurry and he gently rubbed the back of his hand to clear away the bleariness. He always kept his cabin door open, unless he was sleeping or the ruckus caused by the other crew members bothered him too much. He cursed at himself for being so, so _distracted_ as of late. Before, Max could engross himself in his studies and readings that usually ended up in him passing out at his desk from lack of sleep. But now…

 _That dreaded captain…_ Max begrudgingly thought, clenching his hands into fists before extending his fingers to splay out onto the pages of his book. _What is wrong with me? Oh Law, can anything explain these, these horrid feelings?_

Tonight was uneventful. A few tossing of glasses, some bottles, of what he guessed to be spectrum vodka, were open, paired with laughter. But that was it. Ellie, Felix, and Nyoka were all sharing a drink together, as the vicar poked his head out from his room. Felix caught sight of the preacher’s stare and grinned, waving him over. “Care to join us? Or are you going to keep reading those boring books of yours?” 

“Uh, no thank you. I try not to inebriate myself unless necessary,” Max replied, surveying the kitchen as he shuffled his way out of his room. 

“If you’re looking for cap, she went out a few hours ago. Something about exploring an abandoned library,” Ellie explained, pouring herself another round of vodka. _Did she go_ _out alone?_ Max thought, his brown concerted in a concerned expression, folding his arms. 

Felix slammed down his now empty shot glass exclaiming, “Ay, Nyoka, can we get some other liquor in the mix?” 

She chuckled, her red hair waving back and forth as she shook her head. “We’ve got a big mission tomorrow remember? Captain said and I quote, ‘refrain from getting wasted’ while she’s out. Just a few shots won’t hurt. Unless you want to end up hungover on the ship while everyone else is fucking up a corporate entity. At least I can refrain from slugging my poison for one night.” 

“Alright, alright, I get it Nyoka. Jeeze.” Felix sighed, frowning slightly as he started to take his leave from the table. “Well, I’m gonna hit the hay for tonight. Don’t want the Captain getting all fussy over me.” 

As Felix closed his doors, the vicar was now alone with the doctor pirate and the alcoholic huntress. “You sure you don’t want a drink vicar? I don’t think being all cooped up in your room is good for your health,” Ellie purred as Nyoka laughed alongside her. 

Again, Max shook his head. “No, I’m am sure of-” 

“Welcome back Captain Hawthorn!” ADA’s chipper voice rang throughout the ship’s audio system. “I see your side adventure went well?” The two women watched as the vicar immediate spun on his heels, walking briskly in the direction of their Captian’s quarters. 

Snorting, the huntresses mused. “Seems like our preacher has the hots for our Captain.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t blame him. But a man of cloth going after our dear Captain?” Ellie cried, again pouring another shot. “Kinda goes against his whole, I dunno, religion priest thingy?” 

“Beats me.” 

* * *

“Hello, Captain. How was your trip to the abandoned library?” 

Taking off her helmet, Y/N jumped at the sound of Max’s voice, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. “What the fuck Max, don’t just sneak up on me like that,” she grumbled, dumping her helmet into the lockers near the entrance of the ship. 

“I apologize for that,” he mumbled, quickly averting his gaze from the Captain as she started to shimmy out of her light armor. The Captain’s clothing underneath only consisted of a light undershirt that was tucked into some worker’s pants. 

“Yeah, well, it’s fine. Just, help me with these books would you?” She pointed to a large stack of old texts sitting near her favorite sawed-off shotgun she had placed on the floor. Nodding, Max bent down examining the covers as he pulled the stack to his chest. 

“The Basics of Catholicism…? The Holy Bible?” Max read slowly, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the titles. “Why would-”

“If you could bring them to my quarters, Max, that would be great.” The Captain ordered, waving her hand dismissively towards the vicar. “I can explain once I get cleaned okay?” 

“By Law, Captain these are texts about old Earth religions, how did you even know these were-” Max started, his fingers grazing over the old worn-out covers that still had a layer of space dust and actual dirt coating it. 

Sighing, the Captain inched closer towards the resident vicar, tugging at her boot. She shoved them into the locker. “Look, if you want a nice chat about it, wait for me in my room okay?” She smiled plainly and patted him lightly on his shoulder, which made him scoff. Their high difference was laughable, the holy man around 6 feet, towering over his dainty captain who was probably a mere 5’4". But the sudden touch made the vicar’s body shutter with a sense of electricity and he did his best to cover up his reaction.

“I- I guess so. I will wait.” He said, not bothering to hear his Captain’s response, as he carried the stack of books up the one flight of stairs and into the captain’s quarters. 

Once he had gently stacked the books on the captain’s desk and brushed away the grime and dirt Max heaved a sigh as he gazed around the room. There was no real reason to be in his captain’s room that often, so he took it upon himself to observe what he could. It was mostly plain, one big lockbox, her bunk, her desk and terminal, and various ‘trophies’ of her adventures were hung around the walls. He admitted the view from her room was beautiful as if the Architect himself painted the sights to be seen. “But not as beautiful as her…” Max whispered, then immediately went to bite in lower lip in shame. Once again, he clenched his fists, only to release them when he heard the faint sounds of footsteps behind him. 

“It’s a pretty view, isn’t?” Y/N stated, her hair damp and loose, falling on her shoulders and behind her. “I never saw anything like this back on Earth. The images on screens don’t do it justice.” 

“Ah, yes.” Max coughed, slightly taken aback by his Captain’s attire. She was only wearing a light nightgown, and it hung from her frame, swaying slightly as she moved about the room. He wondered if she was wearing anything underneath, but again he bit his lip as if it would stop his mind from wandering. It didn’t. 

“Anyways, the books-” Y/N started, as she moved towards her desk and put her hand on the top text. “These are books from Earth, about one of its most-followed religions.” She pulled the book off from the pile and opened it to the first page. “Catholicism.” 

“Catholicism…?” Max walked over to her, as she began reciting the text on the page.

“In the beginning, God created the heaven and earth, 

And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep.

And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.

And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.” 

As she read, Y/N’s voice was soft, but there was a strength to her voice that Max felt entranced by it. Then he realized, she wasn’t really reading from the book. It was as if she was reciting the words from memory. 

“You- You were a follower of this religion on Earth?” Max stuttered, staring down at the Captain as she slowly closed the book titled ‘The Holy Bible.’ She kept her hand pressed firmly on the cover, her fingertips gripping the ancient text. 

“I… I was. I don’t know if I still am,” she admitted, glancing up at the vicar who was in disbelief. She smiled gently, searching his deep green eyes from something she could work with, something she could maybe have a sign for. “It’s a bit similar to your faith, I guess. I believed in the Creator. That’s one of the names for my god. I still remember my prayers. I remember the priest’s sermons. I remember how the old church smelled when I was a child...” Y/N’s eyes were beginning to glaze over as she pulled her hand away from the bible. 

“But even then, 70 years ago Captain, Catholicism was but an ancient religion, nobody practiced it-” 

“I did.” 

“That’s why I was on the Hope, Max.” Moving away from her desk, the Captain plopped down onto her bunk, motioning the vicar to take a seat next to her. For a moment, he wavered, his thoughts turning sinful but he refrained himself. This was a time that his captain needed council he thought to himself. He needed to offer her comfort, but through words, not actions. 

So, he sat down next to Y/N a bit slumped due to how tall he was. “I was one of the last believers of my faith. Although, I did not want to be a holy woman. I loved engineering too much to do so.” A small laugh escaped her pursed lips and Max couldn’t help to imagine what they would feel like against his. 

_No, no, this is your captain. She needs council, not… not you._ Max nodded, trying to piece together what he wanted to say to her. “I, That makes you very special Captain.”

“Oh just call me Y/N honestly. I never can get used to that honorific,” she assured. “I just, I wish I could practice my faith. Not alone, with others… It’s like I’m the last of my kind.” 

“Maybe you would feel better if you taught me some of your practices?” Max blurted out, his curiosity getting the best of himself. 

Laughing once again, Y/N stood up and walked over to her lockbox, fishing around for a bit before producing a beaded rosary and a simple silver necklace with a thin cross hanging from it. “Do you know what these are?” 

“That is a symbol for your religion, I know that much.” Max pointed towards the crucifix on the rosary and the cross on the necklace. 

“Well, we’ll start there.” Y/N suddenly bent down and genuflected in front of the vicar the rosary carefully cupped in her right hand. “Lesson one: praying.” Then she situated herself on both knees, gazing up at Max with shining eyes. For the second time that night, he was taken aback by the Captain’s confidence, and he again spurred unholy thoughts. It was such a stark difference between her usually dirty mouth spitting crass words, compared to this. Vicar Max was getting more and more frustrated by the second, seeing the Captain on her knees like that, with such a revering look on her face it made him want to- 

“I pray to give thanks. Or I pray to ask the Lord for something. Like a request. I am not demanding for anything, but merely asking.” Y/N stated as a matter a factly, putting her hands together with the rosary sandwich in between. Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head. “And we start our prayers like this.”


	2. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sluggishly, the Captain rested her head against the vicar’s shoulder, her lips ghosting the edge of his earlobe. She was so close that her breath tickled his skin. “I would never imagine kissing a vicar in all my life. But I enjoyed it, God forbid.” 
> 
> “You mean Law forbid Captain. And kissing a vicar might not be the only thing you’ll do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some filth as a Christmas present! I'm planning on writing up to the aftermath of Max's encounter with the interpreter and what it does to his relationship with the Captain, so expect two or three more chapters after this one. 
> 
> And yes, there will be more filth. Enjoy for now.

“Do holy women and men of your religion take vows of celibacy?” Max prodded, asking the Captain during their third (or was it fourth?) lesson on Catholicism. He was sitting in the only chair in her quarters while Y/N sat on the bunk resting against the wall. Again she wore the same flowy nightgown, and again Vicar Max was trying to deny himself. 

“Well, depends. Anybody who’s higher than a deacon cannot marry. That includes nuns, monks, priests…” Y/N lingered on the last word for a bit longer than she meant too, staring at the vicar with such intensity that he felt like his heart was about to leave his chest. “Technically I am not supposed to engage with such ‘acts’ until I get married, but… let’s say that teaching is one of those things I do not take with me.” She removed her eyes from the vicar and cast them down to the metal floor. Her thoughts spun since the Captain was well aware that followers were expected to abstain from sexual acts until the sacrament of marriage. However, she was not going to out herself that easily to the vicar. 

“So you allowed yourself to sin?” 

“Don’t say it like that!” Y/N complained, shaking her head. “I know it’s hypocrisy, but since when does any religion not have a few gray areas? Jeeze, you’re talking like you fucking want me to confess…” 

Raising an eyebrow, Max grunted as he stood up from the chair and moved towards the Captain. “Only if you do,” he said slowly, his voice low, only for the Captain to hear. He stood in front of her, his arms crossed, still donning his priestly garbs. “Teach me how one confesses in your faith,” he requested against sitting down next to her on the bed. 

“I- well-” The Captain was now at a loss of words, her face bright pink and her eyes frantically skipping about the floor. “Sometimes you can do it face to face. Like this,” she started. “But other times there’s this box. Specifically for confessions. The priest would be here,” she moved back to the floor and on to her knees again. “And the confessor would be here.” Y/N gestured to herself and then made a motion suggesting a wall between them. “There is a screen between the two parties, so they cannot see each other but they can still speak.” 

“But won’t that take away the ability to feel connected, speaking face to face is more comforting than being stuck in a box, would it not?” Max chided, suppressing a grin. He relished the way she looked up at him, on her knees, her arms extended, her hands pressed together in prayer. 

“It’s the anonymity. God will always be there, our priests facilitate our words to him.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Pff, look at me, confessing in the ways of my faith in front of a vicar of some unworldly religion.” 

“I am looking at you. And for your information, it is called ‘The Order of Scientific Inquiry.’ But enough about that, you may begin your confession,” calmly, he reached out to move a stray piece of hair that bothered him but once she started to speak, he stopped himself, retreating his hand back against his chest. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned,” Y/N began, her eyes still closed. “I have done things that have tainted me. Killed. Lied. Stole. I lied my way into engineering school since my parents could not pay for it. I did things. I did bad things to keep-” For a moment, Y/N caught her breath, struggling to voice her words. 

“Take your time. I’m here to listen,” Max reassured, again tempted to caress the Captain’s face with his hand. “If I might ask, what bad things did you do back in school…?” He still refrained from using her first name for he was not comfortable using it himself. But he did not use ‘Captain’.

“I… I slept with the headmaster,” her voice breaking, pressing her lips together. “He would have kicked me out if I didn’t. I was so smart, and apparently pretty enough. I thought it was the only way… I kept to myself. I worked my fucking ass off to hone my skills, father. And this is how I had to do it?” Her voice wavered, a lump in her throat forming. Y/N immediately knew she was probably going to cry if she continued like this. There was no doubt in her mind that her vicar was going to see tears streaming down her face soon. Ever since she was resurrected, Y/N never got the chance to reminisce about her life before the Hope. And here she was, laying it all out for Vicar Max. 

Something in Max began to boil as well, and he felt a pang of anger when he heard this part of the Captain’s confession. He felt shameful from his previous comment about her allowance of sin. “I see. Did he, did that headmaster ever get caught? It disgusts me that people of scholarly intentions use their position of power to do such atrocious acts.”

Y/N opened her eyes. “He didn’t. I knew that there were other students he took advantage of, but we couldn’t do anything.” She laughed bitterly. “When I finished, that sick son of a bitch wanted me back as a teacher. Part of the reason I wanted to get on the Hope. So I didn’t have to stay there.” 

“But I’m sure an engineer of your caliber could have been selected to work at numerous-” Max stopped himself when he saw the look in his captain’s eyes. There was pain, but there was also a hint of exasperation. “Oh yes, right. You don’t like corporations. You may continue.” He nodded expectantly. 

Taking a breath Y/N sat on the heels of her feet, her knees becoming a bit worn out from the position. “It’s not like he hit me or anything... But I just, God I can’t remember why I thought it was the only choice for me. I was 18-”

“You were 18?” Max repeated, his anger and frustration almost reaching its limit.

The Captain nodded, puffing her chest out a bit before she spoke. “I was 24 when I got my ticket on the Hope. So technically, this body is,” she paused to calculate it, “94 years old.” She giggled at the thought. 

However, the vicar could not get past the fact that some bastard had done horrible things to his captain when she was so young. He grimaced in silence, the turmoil of his conflicting emotions caused his chest to hurt. “You were so innocent...” He murmured, gliding his hand towards the captain’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. Max also realized he never knew the Captain’s age until now. _Look at me, lusting over a woman half my age…_ “I think that’s enough confessing tonight.” 

Y/N’s eyes blinked in confusion, tilting her head towards the vicar’s hand. “But the priest must offer a way of repentance. I confessed, but that’s how I become a better person. That’s the way-” 

“I don’t care about the way it’s supposed to be done Y/N-” Max barked, allowing a part of his anger to get the best of him. “How are you so, _so_ fucking calm about it? You were taken advantage of for your intelligence, you were, you were-” He was on a roll now, unable to stop the mountain of words escaping his mouth. “By The fucking Architect himself, this is just disgusting behavior for anyone. This should have not happened, the Plan should be good to someone like you for fucksake-” 

Y/N had only seen the vicar act up like this a few times on the ship, but even then it was only when the other crew members were getting on his last nerve. “M-Max?” A knot formed in my stomach, and she mentally yelled at herself for feeling a bit turned on by his sudden brutishness. 

“NO- It’s not RIGHT!” Max shouted, gripping the Captain’s shoulder tighter as he pulled her towards him. “ _You_ don’t need forgiveness.” 

“But I do,” she muttered her face now planted against the vicar’s chest. Taking a deep breath in, she struggled a bit, but she managed to get her arms around Max’s waist, hugging him. “According to OSI, I shouldn’t have even gone to engineering school. I should have stayed working in the damn family’s terminal shop…” 

Max heaved every breath, realizing he had practically yanked his Captain between his legs, his face on fire now. “Oh, fucking Law…” He wheezed, smelling the faint scent of gunpowder, her sweat and some fragrance he couldn’t name but nonetheless enjoyed. He felt like he was drunk; like he had just downed too many shots of Spectrum Vodka and The Architect was somewhere mocking him, no testing him, wait no, _tempting_ him. He glanced down at his captain with his glass green eyes, and she stared back, her head tilted. The Captain’s mouth was slightly agape, her breathing erratic but soft. 

He snapped. 

“Max-?” Y/N only had a second to comprehend what was happening, or what she felt like a second. Out of shock, her time dilation power kicked in and she felt warm flesh against her lips. Max’s lips. Her eyes darted towards the man in front of her, the vicar out of all people was the first person she would kiss 70 years later from her hibernation. Max’s eyes were shut tight, his hands gripping his Captain tighter around the shoulders. Suddenly, time reverted to its natural flow and she pushed up on her knees, returning the affection. He smelled like books, old, rugged, something worn out but loved. Y/N reached up and tugged his graying locks which made the preacher produce an odd sound. “What, what was that?” she asked, pulling away from his lips, tantalizing licking hers.

He turned his head to the side, his usually pale face, now red. “It’s called a kiss I believe- I am sorry I could not just, I-” Vicar Max’s words jumbled out of his mouth, his hands shaking as he moved away from the captain’s arms. “Fuck.” 

“Hm?” The Captain hummed lowly, her hands now gripping the front of the vicar’s excessive clothing. “Fuck what?” 

“Capt-”

She hushed him, placing her index finger on his lips. “Use my name.” 

“Law, you will be the end of me Y/N,” Max groaned, pulling his captain up in his lap allowing her to wrap her legs and arms around his middle. “Whether the Architech demands it so, I do not give a fuck.”

All Y/N could do was hum as she rubbed her cheek against the clothed chest of the vicar. She whispered, “please, one more confession Max.” 

He looked down at her expectantly, “What is it d-?” He blushed harder at his possible mention of ‘darling’, thankfully it did not slip his tongue without thought. 

Sluggishly, the Captain rested her head against the vicar’s shoulder, her lips ghosting the edge of his earlobe. She was so close that her breath tickled his skin. “I would never imagine kissing a vicar in all my life. But I enjoyed it, God forbid.” 

“You mean _Law forbid_ Captain. And _kissing_ a vicar might not be the only thing you’ll do...” His hands tugged the locks of her hair, forcing her to retreat away from the side of his face. Max smirked, seeing how flush his captain’s face was from his jesting, placing a finger underneath her chin and inched her lips closer towards his. When they kissed this time, Y/N’s time dilation did not active and she was fully present for the sensations. The vicar’s lips were not soft, but more full and plush. He pressed her closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the heat from her body transferring to him. Running his tongue against the bottom lip of Y/N, she instinctively parted her lips, allowing him entrance. The vicar bit down on her lip, making the captain shutter in pain, letting out a muffled yelp. Chucking, Max noted not to mark her too hard if she ever allowed him to ravage her neck and shoulders. 

It was then he noticed that there were no undergarments around the captain’s chest that accompanied her nightgown. Pulling away for air, Max noted, “how interesting,” letting his finger trace the dip in the Captain’s back, going upwards. 

“Max-” Y/N whined, the action making her body shiver with delight. 

“No Y/N, you are only permitted to call me by my title tonight.” Max sneered, patting the top of the Captain’s head. 

Meekly, the Captain nodded and whispered, “y-yes vicar.” Hearing her say his holy title in such a way made Max jolt up against her in pleasure. 

“Good, good,” he moaned, allowing his hands to explore her chest through her garment. “It seems like my darling did not confess every sin she committed.” He punctuated the end of his statement with a quick squeeze of the captain’s breast. 

She wailed quietly, arching herself into his hand. “I- I did not think-” She blabbered, beginning to rut against the preacher’s lap. Max noticed this but did not stop her for the time being. 

“You did not think I would notice little girl?” He began toying her both of her tits, gently caressing the flesh with one hand, while ruthlessly playing with the nip of the other. “Does this girl not have any decency in the presence of a holy man?” 

“I- I-” One of the vicar’s hands became bored with the captain’s breasts and made its way down to the curve of her ass, gripping and squeezing it without thought. His fingers did not feel any clothing underneath in that area as well. 

“Tsk. I see. You are not wearing anything underneath this nightgown at all. What a sinful little girl,” he spat, moving his hand in between her thighs. He sighed in content as he felt her silky skin, making his way up. Holding her close, he could hear every delicious noise that the Captain’s pretty mouth made, all because of him. Breathing raggedly, the Captain swore she saw supernovas as soon as the seasoned vicar slowly dragged a digit against the swollen lips of her aching pussy. 

“Vicar, vicar please-” she groaned, rutting against Max’s fingers. 

“No. Look at this,” he demanded, taking the soaked finger and holding it up in front of Y/N to gaze upon. “Was this all because of me?” Blushing, the Captain nodded eagerly, hoping that submission would get her what she wanted. “Good. Let’s begin, shall we?” 

With that, he plunged two digits straight into her, exploring her insides with a fever. His fingers slide in and out with little resistance, helped by her thick arousal. “Oh god, fuck, vicar I-” The Captain could only mumble strings of incoherent words as Max worked her. He moved with experience, partly calculated, partly fueled by his burning lust, but he wanted her to forget forgiveness. She did not need it. 

“No more talk of your god, the only words that should be leaving your mouth is praise for me,” he murmured slyly, teasing her bundle of nerves which he found easily between her folds. She mewed in response, her hips eager to match the pace he set with his fingers, her arms wrapped around the vicar’s shoulders. With haste, she found herself rocking back and forth on his steady hand, chasing after a familiar high. Her core ached and burned, the sounds of flesh entering and exiting coupled with heavy sighs filled through the quarters. “Captain, are you-”

“Fuck, say _my_ name damn it, please vicar, please I-” Y/N choked on her words, suddenly overpowered by a spurt of pleasure that rushed through her entire body. She wanted to hear her name from his voice, his voice only. There was something about it that intoxicated her. 

“Abstain from such vulgar language, my girl. As I said, your sweet mouth should only utter praises towards me.” His pace began to lack any initiative and his hand that was fondling her breast retreated downwards to the Captain’s hips. He dug the two fingers as deep as he could, allowing Y/N’s body to lean against his arm. Max pumped into her at a slightly different angle, which made it easier for his thumb to toy with Y/N’s suffering clit.

Sweat clinging to her forehead, Y/N managed to say, “Did, did you learn this in your studies, huh?” She hung her head for a few moments, struggling to find any relief with the slower pace Max set. 

“No, I did not. I learned this through my own experiences.” The vicar smiled painstakingly sweetly, brushing his lips against the outer shell of the Captain’s ear. “Now would my little girl kindly shut up? I only want to hear praise.” 

She agreed, holding herself up by moving her arms around Max’s neck now. Hearing him talk in that rich deep voice only spurred Y/N for a chance to reach her high. Taking note of this as well, Max decided to switch their position resting Y/N’s body on one of the inner walls of her bunk. He slipped his glazed fingers out of the Captain’s cunt and snatched her wrist, forcing her back against the cool metal. With a hop, the vicar placed himself nearly between one of Y/N’s thighs, almost straddling it. He winced, bending over knowing that he could not sit upon his knees. With his green orbs ogling the sight before him, he brought his thoroughly soaked fingers up to his mouth, first coating his lips with her wetness then obscenely sucking himself clean. Y/N could only stare up at Max, her nightgown folded up against her chest. She whined, her hips instinctively jostling the air, but the vicar splayed his broad hands against her lower abdomen. Gripping one of her thighs, he tugged it upwards to get a better view of his captain’s insides. “By Law, this is all for me?” He prodded the outer lips of Y/N’s pussy, careful to avoid her sensitive nub. Mewls filled his ears when Max took it upon himself to delve his fingers back into her warm flesh. 

Lurching backward, the Captain bumped her head into the wall leaving her with a sharp pain spreading across her body. She moaned lowly, tears starting to pepper the corner of her eyes. “Vicar, please I want to-” Max grinned, yanking the Captain’s leg a bit higher as he continued to finger her with enthusiastic delight. He spread his fingers into a v-shape, rubbing velvet walls. At this point, the vicar felt so uncomfortable in his garbs, feeling well overdressed in the situation. He redirected his attention to the poor captain’s face, slightly obscured by her nightgown. Laying her leg against his shoulder, the vicar batted the cloth away from her cheek, another grin flashing on his face. “Vicar I can’t- I’m going to, oh fuck-” 

“Go ahead and come for me Y/N,” he shivered, deciding to fumble his thumb against her clit in a circular motion. 

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, the captain’s back arched, her walls convulsing. She babbled, “Max, fuck, Max, Max- It feels too good!” For a second, the captain thought her time dilation kicked in again, but the world was not blanketed in the purple haze when it did. Tears dropped from the side of her cheeks running along her chin and down to the blankets below her. She really needed to figure out how to control that goddamn power. 

Stilling himself he smiled, for he had watched Y/N’s face and expressions when she came. “You did so well Y/N,” Max praised, removing himself from between her legs. In the dim light, he observed the slickness of his fingers and wiggled it in front of the captain’s dazed eyes. Her breath was still ragged, catching up to reality. “Look how much you came! And just from my fingers…” He leaned back, contemplating while drinking up the image displayed before him. His captain was exposed, the lower half of her body flushed red, especially the swollen lips of her pussy. Arousal dripped on her inner thigh, painting it with shimmer. The redness on her knees was fading but it filled him with pride knowing the color was because of him. Her dry hair was all fuzzy, no doubt filled with static from all her movements. The Captain’s lips were dried and slightly raw from the time Max had nibbled it. Her usual dark, unwavering eyes stared blankly up to the top of her bunk as if she was a mech that had just shortcircuited. 

“Y/N?” He straightened himself out above her, careful not to aggravate his erection behind his vestments. Taking care to clean the cum off his fingers with his mouth, Max slid next to his tired captain. 

“Y-yeah…” she rasped, “that was… the first time since I got out of hibernation.” Y/N laid a hand across her forehead, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady. She could feel the body of Max move above her, as he situated himself next to her bedside. The vicar was now on his knees. “Wait, no stay-” 

Mused, Vicar Max merely shook his head, smoothing out his gray hair before tidying up the captain. “You are clearly in no shape to have anything else. Rest for now.” Tugging her nightgown down, the captain watched as he pulled her covers over her aching body, smoothing them out. It aggravated her that he was so nitpicky about tucking her in, but there was no energy left in her to complain. Before Max stood up, he lingered over the captain’s lips and gave her a hasty kiss. 

With a quick tug on his collar, the vicar made his way out of the captain’s quarter, now fully aware of the effect Y/N had on him. He made sure to shut her door, trudging himself up the stairs. His steps made a hollow clinking sound and he prayed the rest of the crew members were busy in their cabins. 

“Hey there Vicar Max!” A chipper voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he found the ship’s engineer, Parvati, standing at the top of the stairs. 

_Oh fuck the Architect._ Max strained to put a plain smile as he hurried his way past her. “Yes, good evening Parvati. Now if you’ll excuse me-” He gunned it for his cabin door, but Parvati’s words stopped him right before he could enter. 

“Do you know if the Captain is up? I just, ya know had a thing or two to discuss with her,” she asked innocently. “It’s really important I get her opinion on it. And I know you two are going out tomorrow or something to find that interpreter but- ” 

Shifting his body, Max interrupted, “ah, I tried to chat with her as well, and ah, she’s sleeping.”

“I see. Well, I’ll ask her first thing tomorrow then. Goodnight!” The engineer turned back towards her own cabin, closing her door. 

“Law…” Grumbling, the vicar stormed his way into his quarters, undressing swiftly. With the door locked and his robes in a pile on the floor, he felt some relief from its confinements. He staggered towards his bunk. It wouldn’t be the best, but if Max was going to get any rest tonight… _Damn that captain._


	3. Divine Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s an ex-con, Nyoka. Do you know why he knows how to fucking hack and use shotguns and beat someone to death with a tossball stick? Max got stuck on Tartarus because he told one of his superiors some heresy idea,” she huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I wrote a bulk of this chapter listening to Fall Out Boy's M A N I A album on heavy repeat. If you'd like something to listen to while you read, I recommend "The Last Of The Real Ones" because it's my personal headcanon that it's my Cap/Max relationship song, not going to lie.

The Captain was pissed. More than pissed. Shocked. Betrayed. Wounded. After accompanying the vicar to meet the so fucking called ‘interpreter’, she found herself seething with emotional pain. The two splashed their way through the shallow river and Y/N couldn’t help herself but kick at the water. “Captain, I-”

“Don’t even fucking start Maximillian!” she growled, jumping up onto the boulders lining the river. “You took me to kill someone. To. Fucking. Kill. Someone.” She punctuated her words by slamming her foot onto a few stray pebbles, letting them cut through the air. Some of them narrowly hit the guilty vicar as he tried to keep up with the Captain. “You are damn lucky I at least have a conscious,” she muttered before spitting at her feet. “Now get your ass back onto the Unreliable before I decide to leave you here. _Without_ your precious tomes.” She understood Max had a ‘violent disposition,’ but what she bore witness too was something else entirely. That man didn’t deserve the verbal abuse Max had rained down on him, let alone a physical beating. Y/N glared at the vicar with smoldering eyes before whipping around and storming over to the VIP room she bought from Cathrine, thanking God under her breath for his impeccable timing. 

Max watched his dainty captain enter her Fallbrook property before its doors whizzed shut, undoubtedly locked to the highest setting to keep him out. To keep anyone out. Before he thought that pummeling Chaney would leave him with a sense of victory and at least a shred of peace but now the vicar had only fueled more chaos. _She talked me down and got information from Chaney,_ he reflected, making his way up the landing pad. _The Captain looked out for me when I was unable to do so myself. I need to apologize to her. She’ll come back later tonight... I pray to the Architect she’ll have settled down by then._

-

Spectrum vodka was her poison of choice. It was the one liquor that could rival Earth ones, reminding her of late Saturday nights when she was an engineering student. The Captain had no intention of going back to the ship with Vicar Max in it. At least for now. Already three shots in, Y/N struggled to pour her liquor into the small glass before giving up and drinking it straight for the bottle. It burned throat but at least it distracted her from the gut-punching sense of betrayal. With a half-empty bottle, she haphazardly tossed it into the sink, not bothered to check if the glass was still in one piece once it had landed. With a thud, she crashed face-first into her bunk, only able to shed off her boots before letting her emotions take over. First, she started crying. Then, crying turned into violent sobbing as she lacked air with her face sunken in a pillow. “He fucking used me. Fucking Maximillian DeSoto the Vicar and his goddamn stunt for fucking stupid revenge!” She shouted, turning over on her side. Her coherent sentences of damnation morphed into pathetic shrieks as tears streaked her face. Soon, her fit ceased as her energy drained and she drifted asleep. 

The Captain didn’t know how long she was out for but jumped at the sound of knocking. “Captain? You in there?” Instigating time dilation, Y/N drew her pistol from her thigh and aimed it at the door. Time resumed. “It’s me, Nyoka.” 

About to pull the trigger, the Captain sighed with relief before switching her target to the panel controlling entrance. Without a second thought, she allowed one shot to strike it. “Welcome in,” she greeted lowly, wondering why the huntress was here. 

“You couldn’t just get up and open the door yourself?” 

“No.” 

Surveying her Captain’s new quarters, Nyoka noted the shattered fragments of Rizzo’s vodka and the single-shot glass on the kitchen counter. Inching her way in, she also noticed the fritzing panel and shook her head. There was no doubt that Y/N could fix that up given her talented skills in computer engineering, but it concerned Nyoka that her boss was damaging things senselessly. “Uh, I think you should head back to the ship.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“You know why. Why else would you be here? _He_ sent you to check on me, didn’t he?” She accused, fiddling with her pistol, checking the magazine before lining up another shot. This time, she focused her attention on the empty shot glass she had been using. “Tell Max he can fucking stay on the ship as long as he fucking likes, but if he tries to come talk to me- I will” she fired away. She missed the first time, hitting the wall. She shot a second time, then a third. “Shoot the bastard. Probably in his damn mouth.” Glass shards exploded in the air but soon turned into ash since Y/N modded the gun to fire plasma. Satisfied, she dropped her weapon on the floor with a clatter. 

“Er, Captain. Could you maybe take a breath and calm dow-”

“I AM CALM,” she reassured, which did not sound anywhere near calm. 

“Look. Let’s go for a walk,” the huntress offered, picking up the pistol and offered it to Y/N. “You’re still drunk, and you need to blow off your steam.” 

Rolling her eyes, the Captain snatched her weapon, holstering it before forcing herself out of the bunk and managed to swing herself upright. “Ugh,” she frowned, holding a hand to her head. “Damn headache…” 

“Come on,” Nyoka now offered her arm, allowing Y/N to link her own with hers. The two women strolled through late-night Fallbrook, the place lively as ever. The Captain ranted about what had happened between Max and her, her chest feeling lighter as she drawled the details from her aching head. 

“He’s an ex-con, Nyoka. Do you know why he knows how to fucking hack and use shotguns and beat someone to death with a tossball stick? Max got stuck on Tartarus because he told one of his superiors some heresy idea,” she huffed. 

“Look cap, the vicar isn’t the only crew member you have who’s done some shady shit,” Nyoka sighed, steering the two to the single bar in town. “We have a stowaway, a wannabe pirate, and me. Laws, even Parvati has done some less savory things since she joined you.” 

“I know, but at least you, Ellie, Felix, Parvati and even fucking SAM hasn’t used me as a pawn for some personal agenda,” she pointed out, listing her crewmembers off of her fingers. “A personal agenda that involved seeking violent revenge against an old prison mate, mind you. None of you have lied to me about your own affairs when you want me involved. Except for fucking Maximillian DeSoto,” she grumbled his name like it left a bad, sour taste on her tongue. Now situated in a more calmer corner of the bar, Nyoka ordered herself a bottle of Mock Apple Cider. The Captain’s eyes looked expectantly at Nyoka but she laughed. 

“None of this is for you Captain,” she chided, taking out a small pocket knife from her leather vest and popping the liquor open. Taking a deep gulp, she peered at Y/N with an eyebrow raised. She dropped the bottle down on the table and exhaled loudly before asking, “Look, are you mad at Max because he lied about his true intentions or are you mad because he was going to kill someone?” 

“Both!” The Captain exclaimed, burying her face into her hands. “Don’t say ‘ _Oh Captain, can you accompany me to find this French interpreter for this book I’ve been trying to find for a billion light-years?’_ When you actually mean _‘Hey captain, I was a fucking idiot for trusting a fellow criminal in prison for a lead on some book that may or may not help me solve the universe’s grand equation and the only way I’ll feel better about myself is if you witness me murdering him with a modded tossball stick!’_ ” Y/N rambled, almost too fast for Nyoka to keep up, but she got the gist. 

“Right, right.” Another swig of cider tickled the huntress’ throat. “I think you should at least hear the man out. See how you feel in the morning and you talk with him. I don’t think the crew would like it if you kicked out the only ‘adult.’ Plus, aren’t you two like a thing?”

“I guess- wait what-” Y/N immediate sat straight up at the mention of her and the vicar being in a relationship. “No, what- we haven’t, no. No, Nyoka. Look, that’s not the point right now!” Her face was burning, colored a light pink hue that even Nyoka could notice despite drinking so heavily. 

“Sure, sure Captain. If there wasn’t something going on between you two, you’d have,” Nyoka pointed a finger at her, “already kicked him off the crew.” 

_Damn, she’s right…_ Y/N thought to herself, crossing her arms and slinking back into her seat. Her silence only confirmed Nyoka’s suspicions. “Captain, it wasn’t really hard to figure it out. He’s been going to your quarters every evening since last week and-” 

“Please Nyoka, just shut it,” closing her eyes, Y/N tipped back in her seat, just enough to feel like she was going to fall, before lurching back forward. “Fine. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. But I’m sleeping in Fallbrook tonight.” Standing up, she let the chair behind her scrap the floor as she took her to leave. “Tell the Max I’ll be back around 10 in the morning.” 

“See ya cap,” raising her bottle, Nyoka bid the woman farewell. 

* * *

The Captain desperately needed some caffenoid pills or more sleep. She would have liked to have both, but time was a constraint. It was 9:25 when she woke. Her body and mind were not in synch since she could barely pull her body out of her bunk. Blinking slowly, Y/N let out a low groan shuffling towards the bathroom mirror. Gripping the sides of the metal sink, she stared herself down, splashing cold water on her face. Drying herself quickly, she smoothed out her shirt, tucked it in and stuffed her feet into her combat boots, not bothering to lace them up. Her eyesight was a bit better, but any onlooker could tell the Captain was suffering from a blistering hangover. After persuading a shopkeeper to sell her his last ration of caffenoid, Y/N immediately took more than the recommended dosage before lumbering over to the ramparts of the landing pad. _Well, here we go Y/N,_ she thought, entering the hull of the Unreliable. 

“Welcome back Captain,” ADA greeted. However, her voice was softer than usual and only projected from inside the cockpit. The Captain also noticed how quiet the ship was. Usually, Parvati was up doing some tinkering or repairs, or SAM was cleaning the cargo bay, or Ellie and Felix were trying to eat breakfast; all of that usual noise wasn’t there. 

Tiptoeing to ADA’s terminal, the Captain waved before whispering, “Hey ADA? Where, where is everyone?” 

“Nyoka requested that everyone expect Vicar Max to vacate the Unreliable for the day,” the AI explained. Groaning, the Captain realized what was going on. Her crew members had left her alone with the man she really did not feel comfortable being alone with. _They couldn’t have, I dunno stayed for silent moral support?_

“Thanks!” She nodded curtly before making her way to her quarters. To her surprise, the door was wide open and Maximillian stood with his back facing Y/N. He was staring out into the Monarch wilderness, before noticing the Captain’s presence. 

Clutching his pocket watch, he turned around and mumbled, “you’re a few minutes late.” He slid the watch in his pocket, a tightness in his chest increasing. 

“ _That’s_ the first thing you say to me?” The Captain laughed mockingly, entering her room. She tossed her pistol onto her bunk, before marching right up to the vicar. “No, ‘I’m sorry Captain’, or ‘I’m glad you came back, Captain?’” Her dark eyes pierced menacingly through the vicar. 

“I, I was getting to that,” sighing deeply, Max ran his fingers through his silvering hair. “You’re right, I owe you an apology. I’ve been obsessed for so long… I couldn’t see anything else. You offered me a place on your crew, friendship, and I used you to get to Chaney.” Stunned by his conviction, the Captain could only nod in response. He continued. “You owe me nothing, I know, but I’m…” His eyes diverted from her own, hesitating with his last few words. “I’m begging your forgiveness.” 

Something in Y/N’s heart snapped, he sounded so wounded, so exposed, so genuine. It melted her fiery anger, remembering a phrase her parents would always. _Slow to anger, rich in kindness._ And there she was, faced with a preacher pleading for her forgiveness. The Captain almost felt like she was God herself, but she dismissed the thought almost immediately as it came. “I understand. We all get a _little_ obsessed sometimes. You’re,” Y/N took a step forward, reaching out to grip the vicar’s outer vestments. “Forgiven,” leaning in, she stole a kiss, hoping it would ease him. The warmth from his lips excited the Captain, and she chided herself for getting addicted to him so easily. She smelled the mock apple soap that lingered on his skin, wondering if he had just showered recently. Reaching up, the Captain slid her fingers through his soft, slightly damp hair, confirming her suspicion. 

Breaking free from the kiss, she grinned up at a dumbfounded but blushing Max. “Thank you, Y/N,” he whispered, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her cheek.

The skin on his hand was callous, but the Captain relished the rough feeling. She placed her own hand on top of his, squeezing it tightly before the look on her face turned into a more sinister one. “You’re very welcome Max. However,” yanking the vicar flush against her, Y/N backed herself up until she bumped into her desk. “I believe you need a lesson in penance.” Max could only scoff before he felt Captain’s surprisingly strong hands forcing him to buckle. “On your knees, vicar” she commanded, taking a seat upon her desk like a makeshift throne and crossed her slender legs. “Your sixth lesson: repenting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I was planning on having smut this chapter, but I couldn't help myself and wrote up some good interactions for my Captain and Nyoka. It's longer than I intended it to be, so the filth will be coming next. ;)
> 
> My personal headcanon is that Max believes Nyoka is the next most authoritative figure on the ship, other than himself or the Captain so that's why he asked her to check on Y/N. 
> 
> See y'all in a few days or so! (If anyone can guess the title for the next chapter, leave a comment-)


	4. Repenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max repents for his actions. The Captain enjoys it. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty bits,,, I wrote this while traveling so I apologize for the tardiness. 
> 
> Highly recommend listening to "Church" by Fall Out Boy. :)

“Well, go on,” The Captain murmured, before adding, “my title as Captain overrules your title as vicar, does it not? So on your knees-” Her last few words were dripping in a sugary tone, leaving Max to oblige. 

“Damn you,” he grumbled, slinking down to the floor. 

Uncrossing her legs, she bent forward. “Good Maximillian,” her sultry voice paired with her current demeanor made his head spin, but he was determined not to succumb to his carnal desires so easily. “You’ve confessed, you’ve been forgiven, but how will I know you won’t lie to me again?” 

“I would ne-” He protested, staring up at her as she hushed him, her finger against her own lips that he so wanted to feel against his own again. 

“Tell me Maximillian DeSoto, how will I know you won’t lie to your Captain and your fellow crew members again? Hm?” Crossing her arms, she looked at him expectantly. 

“I, I suppose I would profess my loyalty,” he rasped, unable to figure out this game Y/N was playing him. Max couldn’t tell if she was still mad, or frustrated, or just messing with him as a punishment. His arms hung from either side of his body, hands shaped into fists. He felt hot under the Captain’s steely gaze, unable to escape her. The taste of vodka still lingered on the vicar’s lips from hers. He assumed she had been drinking the night before, heavily. 

The Captain raised her eyebrow, “oh? And how would you fulfill that?” Despite her calm attitude, Y/N was battling her own desires inside herself. She wanted to throw herself onto the vicar and unravel him, craving to understand the man who hid behind religion. But she knew patience was a virtue. If all went well, she’d have Max begging for something other than her forgiveness. 

“I will prove it,” he uttered with a dangerous bite to his tone. He inched closer to the Captain’s legs, grasping her boots before undoing the laces. With a quick tug, her shoes fell to the floor and swiftly the vicar batted them away. The Captain made a ‘tsk’ sound, watching her favorite pair of shoes being discarded so roughly, but did not retaliate against Max’s advances. With his strong hands, he placed them on top of her thighs, squeezing the flesh hiding underneath her pants. She could feel his nails through her jeans and understood what he wanted. Wordlessly, Captain swatted his hands away from her legs so she could unbutton her jeans. 

“Just so you know, I do wear undergarments,” she teased, feeling the vicar’s green eyes surveying her body. Soon, her jeans sunk down from hips, revealing black boyshorts. The Captain hoped Max wouldn’t notice the growing stain, but once her pants dropped around her ankles, the vicar had already caught a whiff of her arousal. He fell forward, wrapping his arm around Y/N’s waist and immediately shoving his fingers between her legs. Humming, Max worked his fingers around her underwear, pushing the cloth to the side of her thigh. 

Delighted to feel how wet she already was, he leaned back, cocking his head to one side. “I’ll prove my loyalty by making my Captain feel so good, she’ll abandon all her worries…” he purred. “But only if she truly wants me too.” 

“Fuck- Max, just get on with it,” his silky voice was toying with her heart and the burning aching between her legs. She couldn’t think of anything else before the vicar’s head was between her thighs. Caught in surprise, Y/N mewled, shivering as she felt his warm breath against the outer lips of her pussy. First, he lapped up her oozing arousal, slowly easing his tongue deeper. Her breath hitched, hands fisting his hair. The sounds he made as he delved his tongue in and out of her aching walls only turned on the Captain even more as she struggled to breathe properly. Soon, he slid in two fingers continuing to eat her out, increasing his pace. All this time, Max avoid her clit, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of finishing with only his mouth. His other hand kept her thigh wide open, tickling the sensitive skin as he grazed his fingertips up and down it. Panting, he rolled his head back allowing the Captain to watch as he licked his lips clean of her juices. He savored the taste, it was musty and sour but it was better than any corporate-produced food in the entirety of Halcyon. 

“Sweet Artichetch,” he exhaled, noticing how the Captain was struggling to keep herself upward. She was trembling, her feet writhing at the lack of pleasure. 

“Max,” the Captain cooed, her eyes half-lidded, glazed over with desire. “You said you’d make me feel good right? Leaving me hanging like this is just torture.” 

A content laugh left his mouth, rising to his feet. “Just a moment,” he promised, undoing the golden buttons of his vestments. Whining, the Captain laced a leg around his waist, pressing him against the desk. With her own hands, they undid his buttons with grace and proceeded to yank on clothing separating her from the vicar’s skin. “My, my… The Captain seems to be in such a hurry to defile a man of cloth.” Taking a step back, he wiggled out of his dress shoes and threw the heavy garment over his head which landed in some corner of the room. Chest exposed, Max could feel the heavy gaze of the woman in front of him. The leg wrapped around him only tightened its grip. 

“ _Damn_ ,” the Captain whispered under her breath, hesitant as she reached out with a trembling hand. Her fingers ghosted the exposed flesh of the vicar, now sitting up to take in his toned muscles, tufts of peppered chest hair, and the light scars on his arms. She wondered if he acquired some of the scars during his time in prison. _A younger Max,_ she mused. “Look at what you’ve been hiding underneath those vestments of yours…” 

Grinning, Max leaned over to plant a kiss on top of the Captain’s head, before moving lips towards her neck. “I suppose so. Now, I advise you allow me to undress further, Captain,” he tried to push her leg away from his waist. His erection was more than noticeable with a layer of clothing removed. It strained against his slacks. Removing her grip, the Captain focused on removing her shirt and bra, piling them on top of her terminal. The cool air soothing her smoldering skin, leaving herself fully exposed for Maximillian to see. A clatter of metal snapped her attention back to the man, who had dropped his belt on the floor and was beginning to strip off his pants. Without warning, Y/N lunged forward, slipping a hand underneath his waistband. He chuckled at her impatience before she slid the pad of her thumb against the tip of his cock. Letting out a sharp breath, Max fumbled to take off his pants. “Y/N,” he gently placed his hand around her wrist, pulling her hand away from his throbbing cock. “This is about me proving _my_ loyalty, remember?” He shed his last piece of clothing, leaving the Captain to gasp in delight. 

She withdrew her touch, noting that her fingertips were wet with his precum before settling back on her elbows. “Alright, Maximillian. Prove it.”

“With pleasure, Captain.” Hooking his finger around the waistband of her underwear, he removed it. The cool air hit the Captain’s soaking pussy which made her instinctively press her thighs together, but Max’s hands separated then again, shaking his head. “Tell me to stop if anything hurts, Y/N…” he whispered softly, pumping himself in his hand a few times before lining up the tip of his cock with her slit. 

The Captain could only nod before he pressed against her entrance, half testing, and half teasing. A spur of moans flew from Y/N lips, encouraging the vicar to sink in deeper. He let out a satisfied groan, the sensation of her heat engulfing him. Biting her lip, she struggled to stay upright as she watched Max’s cock slowly disappeared within her. Unconsciously, she tensed, not used to feeling full. 

Max noticed this, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He enjoyed the feeling of her smooth hair, relishing at its length. It was rare to keep long hair in Halcyon. “Breath for me Y/N,” he kept himself at bay, feeling so unraveled for just being barely in her. 

She nodded, hesitant to wrap her arms around the vicar’s neck. Hiding her face into the crook of his neck, the Captain murmured, “It’s just… been a while since…” 

Chuckling, the vicar kissed the side of her head before feeling her walls start to relax around him. “Do not be afraid.” Carefully, he continued to sink his length into her before he had finally bottomed out. “There.” The Captain’s walls were so tight around the vicar’s thick cock, but he settled himself patiently in between her thighs and supported himself by placing his two hands on her hips. Incoherent mews filled Max’s ears as he felt Y/N’s legs snaking around his waist. He took it as a sign to continue. “I’ll be gentle.” 

The friction made the Captain writhe with pleasure, her toes curling. She felt like she was back on Earth, basking in the warm rays of sunlight, lying down on real grass. After a minute, the Captain felt Max’s hands massage her waist with anticipation. “I’m, I’m okay now,” she breathed, licking her lips. 

Wordlessly, he began thrusting into her, shallow at first. Even during sex, the vicar felt the need to restrain himself. Y/N noticed this, wanting to experience whatever he had in store. “Max,” she moaned, her voice a pitch higher than normal. “Don’t hold back. You’re repenting, remember? One should be honest.”

“As you command, Captain,” he huffed, adjusting his pace. 

He snapped his hips back before plummeting back into her, eliciting a loud yelp from Y/N. Her eyes were shut, focusing on the growing pool of heat in between her legs. A tingling feeling buzzed through her arms and fingers, as Max leaned down bury himself as far as he could reach. His dry lips dragged around the Captain’s slick skin around her shoulder. Peppering her sweat-drenched skin with kisses, the vicar moved his arms upward and held her.

“Fuck- _Maximillian_ ,” Y/N whimpered, opening one of her dark eyes. “You’re so deep, I can’t think-” she started to ramble sweet nothings as Max kept his cock deep and thrust without pulling back from that spot. With each movement, the Captain only felt herself becoming more and more undone; the searing pleasure, the low grunts from Max, his nails digging into her back, (which she was certain was going to leave a mark). Suddenly, her eyes flew open as Max adjusted the angle at which he was fucking her deeply. In sheer desperation, her legs frantically latched themselves around his moving hips and she swore she could feel the vicar smirk against her neck. 

“It seems I’ve found the Captain’s sweet spot, hm?” He sounded so calm, so collect, yet he was far from it. His cock throbbed against her tightening pussy and his calculated rhythm began to dissolve. His rutting became haphazard and a stinging feeling followed every time he slammed himself into the Captain. “What a beautiful, dirty mess…” 

Hearing that praise, Y/N’s back arched, her walls pulsing around Max’s thick cock. “Max!” She screamed an immense shockwave of pleasure ripped through her body. Not even slowing the slightest, the vicar continued his merciless pounding, chasing his own climax. Y/N repeated his name, over and over, chanting it until she felt the man still above her. This was the first time in over 70 years she’d had cummed like this and goddamn she loved it.

“Oh, Architech, fuck,” Max rasped, holding himself as he cummed. Hot ropes of cum filled the Captain’s pussy, and she moaned lusciously at the feeling, tilting her hips upwards. “I- I apologize Capt-” Max stuttered, his eyes widening once he realized what he had done. He began to pull out, but Y/N’s legs held him in place.

“You are,” she placed a hand on his warm cheek, “forgiven, vicar.” She kissed him on the forehead, a gentle smile gracing her lips. “God, you felt like Heaven.”

Max tilted his head in confusion, propping himself up with his elbows. “Heaven? What’s that?” His skin was still warm and red, his face glowing with a thin layer of sweat. 

Giggling, the Captain patted him on the head, quickly running her fingers through his silky hair. “I'll explain that in another lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's a wrap for this fic. I have other one-shot stuff in the making, with my Captain of course. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! It makes my day when someone lets me know how much they love Max,,,,


End file.
